Dangers In The Past
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Part of the How It Should Have Been Series. I wrote this a year ago so it might not be very good.


Dangers in The Past

One day, as Merlin and Freya were going home when someone attacked Merlin. Merlin told Freya to go get help. Freya ran to go get Arthur. The man knocked Merlin out and took him somewhere else. When he was done hurting Merlin, he put a note in his hand.

Arthur and Freya finally found Merlin. Merlin regained consciousness and looked at the note and gave it to Arthur and Freya. Then Merlin went to sleep. Arthur grabbed Merlin and took him to Gaius's chamber. Gaius gave Merlin something to help him recover. Merlin was able to go to work a few days later.

Arthur asked Merlin who Dinias was. Merlin said sadly that Dinias was his annoying, rude, and worst cousin. Merlin told Arthur what Dinias would do to Merlin ever since he was born. When Merlin was telling Arthur something Dinias did, Uther came in. So he heard most of the story. Uther sat down and listened to Merlin's story. Merlin said that he never knew why Dinias was mean.

Then they talked about Merlin's family. When he was 12 years old his family moved. He had 2 uncles, 3 aunts, 12 cousins, and a grandfather on his mother's side. On his father's side he had 3 cousins all girls named Sara, Emilia, and Beth. He saw Sara only once but he was just a newborn. The other 2 he never met.

His mother always talked about them. Hunith told Merlin that one day he might get a chance to meet them. Merlin said happily that he hopes that he might get a chance to meet them. He said that only 6 of his cousins are girls and the rest are boys. 5 of his cousins were siblings, 5 of them were brothers, and the other 2 are sisters.

He said happily that they might have a brother or sister. He told them that the girls' father died a few months ago. Arthur and Uther asked if Dinias was older.

Merlin said, "Yes by 5 years. He's the only boy in his family. He's right in the middle out of the five. His oldest sister, Mary, is about to have a baby. Whenever Dinias tried to beat me up, Mary would hit him. My grandmother died when I was 9 but she loved me more than my grandfather."

Then they all went back to work. That night Merlin was going home. Dinias came and beat Merlin until he was unconscious. When Merlin regained consciousness he tried to get to Arthur. He got to the door and knocked. When Arthur got Merlin, he was asleep.

Arthur got Merlin to Gaius. When Merlin woke up, he was in bed and in pain but not much. Freya came in and saw that Merlin was awake. She told Gaius, he came, and checked on Merlin to his if he was okay. Merlin tried to get up but Gaius told Merlin to rest. Merlin sighed and would rest hoping that he would be fine.

In a few days he was back on his feet. For the next week he had headaches. He had to rest a lot. One night he was going to see Elyan, Leon, and Arthur but Dinias came and kidnapped Merlin. He knocked Merlin out and drugged him. When Merlin woke up he was in a cave near Ealdor. He began to panic because he knew that the cave was dangerous, He tried to get out but his hands were tied together.

Dinias came and talked to Merlin. When he was done, he knocked Merlin out. When Merlin woke up he tried to find a way out. Then there was a rock fall right behind him. He got hit by several rocks. He got away but he was bruised in a lot of areas. He was half way out when a rock fall happened again. He got hit by a lot of rocks. He hoped and prayed that he would get out before dying. One rock hit Merlin in the head and Merlin fell unconscious.

At Camelot 2 days had past and Freya was worried. Then 3 girls came to Freya and told Freya their names. They asked if she knew Merlin. Freya took them to Gaius's chamber and they talked. The 3 girls were Sara, Emilia, and Beth, Merlin's cousins. Then Arthur came in with a note saying where Merlin was. So Arthur, Elyan, Leon, Gwen, Freya, and the 3 girls went to the cave.

When Merlin woke up, he tried to get out of the cave but he was almost there when two rock falls hit. Merlin was right near one and a couple of feet near the other. He panicked, cried, and prayed. He tried to get out of the way but got hit by a lot of rocks. His right leg and his left leg got trapped under a rock fall. A rock hit him in the head hard. When he fell his head hit another rock very hard. His cranium was almost broken.

He was losing a lot of blood. He had cut all over his body. He broke a lot of ribs. His right arm was broken. He got hurt all over. He was having a hard time breathing. He was unconscious for half a day. When he woke up he tried to get up but he couldn't move his head. When he got up he yelled in pain and he also cried fearing that he was going to die.

He called for help but after a few minutes he stopped because his lungs hurt. He tried to breath but he was panicking a lot because he knew that he was going to die. He cried fearing that he will see Freya. He tried to rest but he had a time because of the pain. The next day they got to the cave. They knew that Merlin could be behind one of the rock falls so they pulled the rocks out. Merlin was asleep, when he heard noises he woke up. He panicked and tried to move a bit but he painfully cried in pain.

He knew that he was going to go back to sleep because he was losing too much blood. He tried to call for help but sense he did not have much water in a few days he had a hard time talking. Then he saw rocks moving behind him. He knew that someone was coming to help. He called for help softly. He began cry know that he might be all right. When they removed the rocks they got to Merlin.

Arthur asked where it hurt and Merlin said painfully all over. The boys, Gwen, and Sara removed the rocks off Merlin. When they were removing the rocks Merlin sighed in relive. Freya calmed Merlin down 'cause he was in a lot of pain. Beth and Emilia tried to help Merlin. They gave him water and put a blanket on him because he was cold. He knew that he was going to be fine so he began to try and sleep.

When they got the rocks off Merlin, he was asleep. They got Merlin out. It was starting to get dark, so they went to Ealdor for the night. When they got to Ealdor they got Merlin into Hunith's house and got him to bed. Hunith went and made supper, then she went and cleaned Merlin's wounds with the help of Freya. When they were done they talked about Merlin. Then they went to bed. Elyan and Freya watched Merlin till morning. Merlin moaned, groaned, and wheezed in pain. Merlin almost woke up 4 times but every time Freya would calm him down, he would sigh knowing that he was safe and sleep.

The next day they left. Hunith went with them. When they got to Camelot, it was dark. They got Merlin to Gaius. Then Merlin woke up in a lot of pain. He knew he was dying and he did not want to so he tried to be strong. Gaius and Hunith treated Merlin's injuries. Hunith helped Merlin calm down because Merlin was in tears 'cause of the pain. He had to have stitches. Gaius gave Merlin some medicine to help him heal.

Merlin was upset because he knew he would die. Finally he calmed down and went to sleep. Gaius said that he might live but his cranium was almost broken. Freya went in to see Merlin. When Merlin woke up and saw her, he tried to smile. He told Freya that he could not sleep, fearing that if he did he would be back in the cave dying.

Freya told him that when he wakes up she would always be there. She helped Merlin get to sleep. When he was asleep, Beth came in. She asked about Merlin and Freya said that he's scared and in a lot of pain. Arthur and Gwen were talking when they saw someone. Arthur grabbed him and asked who he was.

"My name is Dinias." Said the man.

Then Arthur beat him and through him in a cell. Gwen told the others.

Freya said, "Bring him here."

"I don't think you should Freya." Arthur said confused.

"I said bring him to me now. I want to show him what he did."

"Okay but be careful."

So Arthur brought Dinias to Freya. When Dinias got there, he tried to flirt with Freya but she slapped him in the face.

Freya yelled angrily, "You are a stupid, arrogant, horrible, foolish, and blind man. I hate you so much.

Dinias chuckled and said, "I thought that I was doing you a favor. You're a good looking girl and you need a good and brave man. Not a kid, who can't hurt people, can't protect, can't climb, and can't be brave. He's a good kid but is just to chicken."

"He's a better man than you will ever be. He cares a lot about others. He has more compassion than you. Is there anything else you did to Merlin? Tell me or I will kill you. I love him so much and he has almost been taken from me several times. Now tell me please." Freya said tearfully and angrily.

Dinias said happily, "I gave him some drugs that his body does not need. I have been for a few months. Mostly all that he drinks has a drug in it. He will be very sick and might die."

Freya took Arthur's sword and hit him in the and asked tearfully, "What will happen, when he's sick?

Arthur twisted both of Dinias's arms and Dinias said painfully, "At first he will wake up screaming, that will happen for 2 to 3 days. Then for 2 to 3 days he will vomit a bit. Then he will have a fever, slow pulse, and he will sweat a lot for 1 to 3 days. Then he will have a hard time trying not to get addicted again. Also he will not have a good appetite."

Then Merlin woke up screaming. Freya told Dinias to go and told him not to do it again. She calmed Merlin down and told him what would happen. So for 3 days he woke up screaming and panicking. Then on the third night Merlin woke up. Freya calmed Merlin, when he started retching. Gaius heard him and came in.

Gaius said quickly, "Freya go out and wait. This is not going to be fun."

"No, I love him and I am going to stay and help get through this." Freya said sternly.

"I'm not going to make it! I'm going to die! I can't breathe!" Merlin said scared.

"You're going to be fine! Let it out! Don't hold it in! You will choke yourself holding it in!" Gaius said calmly.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! My throat burns a lot! I'm dying! Help me please!" Merlin said tearfully.

"Look Merlin I know it hurts but you need to let it out! It's okay! Look at me Merlin! Hold my hand and squeeze the pain into me! Now let it out!" Freya said.

He held Freya's hand and then he let it out. He got it all over his cloths. He did it a couple more times then he calmed down.

Freya gave him a hug and said, "Its okay just calm down. Relax. Okay."

"Oh no! It's starting again! I'm so scared!" Merlin said panicking.

"Calm down Merlin. Just let it out. I'm not going to let go of you. Okay." Freya said helpfully.

Merlin let it out on Freya's shoulder and she just kept hugging him. Then Merlin tried to lie down. When he did Freya grabbed a towel and cleaned her shoulder. Merlin was so scared that Gaius gave him a hug.

Gaius said calmly, "Just calm down. Just breathe slowly."

"It's starting again! It hurt! It hurt too much! I can't breathe! Help me please Gaius!" Said Merlin strained.

"Just let it out. Come on let it out. Do it. It's okay." Gaius said trying to calm him down.

Then Merlin let it out. During the whole time he was crying and breathing heavily. When it was over, he calmed down. An hour later he was a sleep. He was very weak and tired. He slept for several hours. Then it happened again, this time Arthur, Hunith, and Freya were there. He vomited a couple of times and went to sleep. He did it for 3 days. Merlin vomited for the last time he was in a lot of pain.

"I can't breathe! Please help me Arthur! Please help me! Where is Freya? I need her help!" Merlin screamed.

"I'm here, Merlin. It's me. Hey give me a hug. Hold my hand. Let the pain out. Let it out Merlin. You're almost done. Come on. Let it out. Merlin just breathe. Just breathe. Let it out." Freya said calmly.

"I can't! I can't let it out! It hurts so much! I can't do it! It hurts too much! Please help me! Freya don't let me go! Please! Please Freya! I can't let it out! Please just stop it! I can't rest!" Merlin cried out.

"Let it out. You will be fine. Just let it out. I'm not going to leave you. You need to let it out. Don't worry I'm right here. Just let it out. Come on Merlin. Let it out. You're very warm. That means you're almost done." Freya told him calmly.

"Merlin you need to let it out. We're not leaving you. Just breathe. Merlin just let it out. Relax." Arthur said calmly.

"I can't let it out! My throat! My throat burns! It burns! My whole body hurts! Ow! I don't want to die! Please help me! It burns! My throat! My throat burns! Ouch! My throat hurts! I can't relax! Help me! Please help me!" Merlin strained.

"Merlin let it out now. Come on. Merlin just let it out. You need to let it out." Freya said calmly.

Then Merlin let it out. He was in so much pain. He got it out on himself. He also vomited on Freya's shoulder. She held him and stayed with him.

"I'm so scared! It hurts a lot! I just want to sleep! I can't sleep! My throat! My throat hurts! My throat is sore! Im so scared!" Merlin cried.

"Shh. It's okay. Merlin look at me. Try and drink some water. Here it will help your throat. Relax. Just relax." Freya said calmly.

"Oh, no! It's starting again! Please no! Please help me! I can't take it anymore! Please stay with me! My throat! My throat burns! I can't! I can't breathe!" Merlin strained.

"It okay. Just let it out. Shh! Merlin just let it out."Freya said just as Merlin began to let it out.

"That it. Come on let it out. Merlin it's okay. Let it out. You're okay. Relax. Merlin just relax. It's all right. Every things going to be all right. It's all right. Just relax. That it let it all out. Just let it out. It's okay Merlin." Arthur said calmly.

"It hurts! My throat hurts! I think it stopped! I need some water! I can't sleep! Arthur can you help me! Freya stay with me please! My head! My head hurts! My head hurts so much! I can't sleep! Help me!" Merlin said painfully.

"Here Merlin drink some water. That it. Now lay down. I'm going to stay till you fall asleep. Relax. Shh. Merlin don't talk just sleep. Okay." Freya calmly said.

"Okay" Merlin said quietly. He did what Freya said. He fell asleep a few hours later. He had a very high fever. For the next 3 days, Merlin was sweating a lot. He woke up only a few times a day. On the third day he woke up in a lot of pain.

Merlin said quietly, "It's so hot. I can't sleep."

"Here drink some water." Freya said quietly.

"Water. It's hot." Merlin said painfully.

"It is water. Here drink some." Freya told him.

"It's too hot. The water's too hot. My throat hurts when I drink it. I need cold water." Merlin said quietly.

Freya got Merlin some cold water. Sara asked if Merlin was okay. Freya said that Merlin was just tired. Gaius came and put a sleeping draft in the water. Gaius told Freya that Merlin needs to sleep. So Freya went to Merlin.

"Here Merlin drink some water. Do you want something to eat?" Freya quietly said.

Merlin drank the water and quietly, "No thanks. My throat feels a bit better."

"Sleep. Merlin. Relax. You'll feel better soon. Rest. Okay." Freya said quietly just as Merlin fell asleep. He did not have a good appetite. He slept all day for a couple of days. Hunith realized that something was wrong. Gaius checked Merlin and told the others.

Gaius said sadly, "He might be dying."The next day Merlin's breath began to leave him. A couple of days later, Gaius check Merlin.

He said, "His breath is leaving him. He won't make it. He has until morning." Freya kept thinking about using her magic. She talked to Hunith, Gaius, and the three girls. They all agreed so Freya used her magic. She revived Merlin just as he took his last breathe.

When Merlin woke up, Sara and Freya were there. Merlin smiled at Freya. They talked about what happened. Merlin got to meet Sara, Emilia, and Beth. Merlin always smiled at Freya. One day Dinias came.

Merlin yelled, "Why did you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I was nice to you and this is how you repay me? I almost died because of you, Dinias. I've tried to be a good cousin to you but you ignored me. I've told you a lot as a kid that I love you but you made it like I didn't say a thing. Tell me…Ow my head."

"Go Dinias." Freya said while getting Merlin to calm down. Dinias left.

"My head. My head hurts a lot." Merlin said painfully.

"Calm down Merlin. Lie down and sleep." Freya said quietly. A month later Merlin was able to get up. His right leg and arm were broken but now almost healed. His cousins and mother left a week later. Merlin was able to get back to work but had to be careful. One day, this happened.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"What happened? I had to make do without a servant that what happened." Arthur yelled angrily.

"I wasn't gone for that long."

"Well I'm not going to clean after myself."

"I was dying."

"I'm not complaining. So stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling."

"I don't have time for this. I have to go to a council meeting in an hour. Do you know what will happen if I'm late."

"Well…"

"Merlin I should have you thrown in the cell, so what have you got to say?"

"You've not had your breakfast this morning have you?"

"I'll have you for breakfasts."Arthur throws something at Merlin, he avoids it.

"Oh, no wonder this place is a miss." Arthur does the same. "Oh, yes, I can see that you have all the makings of a great king." The same thing happens and Merlin leaves the room. Both were laughing. Things were back to normal.


End file.
